


Trap

by yvevi



Category: GWSN (Band)
Genre: Anne - Freeform, F/F, Heavy Angst, be prepared to cry, gwsn, i'm sorry if i hurt your feelings uwuw, kpop, miya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvevi/pseuds/yvevi
Summary: Gwsn is really underrated, please check them out! they have amazing songs and choreos!





	Trap

“I can't breathe...”, she whispered while helplessly trying to catch her breath. Her small frame was shaking from the lack of oxygen.

“Stop this NOW! I'm begging you, she has nothing to do with it!”, I screamed through the glass.  
“My dear... she has everything to do with it.”

Screams echoed through the glass I was trapped in, they weren't mine. Tears streamed down my face while I inhaled all the oxygen she didn't have. Never have I felt this powerless, there was nothing I could. Her soul was leaving her body and all I could do was watch her fight for her life.

Losing the most important person in your life truly destroys you. After finding the person on your bumpy road, the person that made you feel better, the person that made you smile. Their life matters to you more than anything, seeing them happy and safe is your only priority. 

I didn't love her enough. The affection I showed her could've been more, the time I spent with her could've been longer. The way I needed her was indescribable but I never told her that. She was the light in the end of the tunnel, the only reason I breathed. Seconds till her body collapsed.

The day we met was a blessing from the angels. Poor girl pushed me a bit too hard, making me fall. Not just my body fell that day. Repeatedly she apologized and asked if I was okay while I was too busy being fascinated by her.

Our first official date was under the stars. We didn't need anything fancy, no special programs. Lying on the ground, watching the stars, that was more than enough. Watching her face light up every time she recognized one of the star signs. Her soothing voice spreading through the air. 

Asking her to be my girlfriend was one of the things I never regretted doing. She answered with a huge smile while she squealed and answered in a high-pitched “yes”. The day our relationship officially began.

Sometimes I watched her doing her work. Since she was a manga artist, she spent most of her times at home drawing in peace. For inspiration, she went out and explored the outside world but not for too long. A life anyone would kill for.

Then there was the messed up person being me. My whole life I was trapped and ran away from everything. Going undercover was my only option, which I took and therefore I met Anne. Luck wasn't with me and they soon found me once again. It was hopeless.

Now we found ourselves stuck between life and death. She did not deserve to die like that, never did she do anything wrong. The only reason she is dying is because of me.

“It's alright Miya... I got this..”, she smiled while her face showed all the pain she was bearing.  
“I never... regretted... loving you...”, these last words cost all of her remaining energy. Her soul left this place.

\---

“All you need to do is work with us or it won't go out well for you.”  
“I have nothing to live for.”  
“As you wish, remain in your cell as along as you want to.”  
White walls, soft ground, light ceiling. Trapped.

**Author's Note:**

> Gwsn is really underrated, please check them out! they have amazing songs and choreos!


End file.
